fnaf_oc_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Foxy Fazfox
Foxy Fazfox '''is a main character in FNAF OC Roleplay. He is a Demon and Human who has the ability to transform into a Fox (Fire Fox). He is the oldest brother and sibling of Claudia and Amanda Fazfox, and only son of Satan and Helen. He is also the boyfriend of Mangle and a student at Marionette School. He was born in CrossCircle, a desert created by his parents. History Early Life Foxy was born as the oldest and only male child to the devil, Satan, and Helen in CrossCircle, which was a desert place created by his relatives. He is approximately 30 minutes older than Claudia Fazfox. His youngest sister, Amanda Fazfox, was born sometime later. Moving to Marionette School Since Foxy moved at a very young age (one year old), there are not many memories except a picture of him, Claudia, Amanda, and Marionette. Dating Angel At a very young age, Foxy dated Angel, a very pure angel who was the epitome of a perfect girl. Their relationship was kept secret and only within Foxy's dreams, because the union of a demon and angel at that time was strictly forbidden. Unfortunately, on his fifth birthday, she was sent away. Dating Toy Chica During Foxy's fifth birthday, he gave Toy Chica a love letter due to Angel helping him move on from her. From then on, Foxy began dating Toy Chica until the first day of kindergarten, when he fell in love with Mangle. Dating Mangle After first seeing Mangle, Foxy fell in love with her and began giving her gifts with the help of Claudia. One day, without Mangle's consent, he slept next to her. Over time, she grew to love him and they began dating. This caused drastic changes in Toy Chica. Powers and Abilities Basic Transformation - This power helps Foxy transform into a Fox, predominately a Fire Fox, and into a Demon. Gem Calling - This power helps Foxy call for his gem, Pyro. He is rarely seen using this power as he considers it weak, and has tried getting rid of it countless times. Active Pyrokinesis - As a Demon, Foxy has the power of pyrokinesis, which is the ability to manipulate fire. Lethal Hand - Foxy has the power to kill someone with a mere touch, but abuse of the power and use on innocents will result in the power going into anarchy and being turned on him. Pyro-Teleportation - This power makes Foxy teleport in flames. Magic Items Pyro - Foxy has the ability to summon objects made out of Pyro, his gem. He has tried getting rid of this item. Personality Foxy can be considered the complete opposite of Mangle. He is known to be reckless, ruthless, and exceedingly strong. While he is very intelligent, in and out of school, Foxy's bad behavior is what puts him in bad situations. Despite him acting this way, Foxy does care about his peers, but is not the best at showing it, seeing this as a sign of weakness. He does show this side around Mangle, however. Fox Description ''"The devil's son does not fall far from the tree. A seemingly soulless boy, and the eldest in his immediate family, he is automatically expected to take on the role of responsibility. Constantly abusing his powers, he is the victim of Slug Rules. His wish is to be with his loved ones forever, but won't ever admit this."''' Appearance Foxy has crimson hair and golden eyes, with a slim build and broad shoulders. His appearance and reckless personality makes him the object of affection among many girls. As a fox, Foxy is a crimson fox with orange tips and golden eyes. Romances Angel (Angel) ''"You've grown into such a beautiful young boy, but it's time you move on from me. Goodbye, Foxy...I'll always love you." Angel was Foxy's very first relationship. It had lasted for four years, from his first birthday to his fifth birthday. However, due to the dangers in a union between an Angel and Demon, Angel could only appear in Foxy's dreams. On his fifth birthday, Angel stopped appearing in Foxy's dreams so he could open up to others. Toy Chica "Roses are red, violets are blue, you're really cute, and I love you! Thanks, Foxy!" Toy Chica was Foxy's second relationship, one that Angel helped him move on to. At the time, Toy Chica was a sweet and innocent young girl who was compassionate and considerate. On Foxy's fifth birthday, he gave Toy Chica a love letter, which began their relationship. Mangle "Oh, these are the ones that just came out..." Mangle was Foxy's first love and first serious relationship. They fell in love on the first day of kindergarten, with Foxy giving Mangle gifts and sleeping next to her without her consent. Over time, Mangle grows to love Foxy and they date. They have consummated numerous times. Potentially Arranged Romances Sugar Satan and Helen believe that Sugar is the ideal girl for Foxy, because of her personality completely contrasting to Mangle's. However, both Foxy and Sugar refuse to make it official. Family Satan and Helen Foxy's relationship with his parents is a rough one. They don't seem to enjoy each other's company and argue often due to Mangle's relationship with Foxy. Satan seems to be the more favorable parent in Foxy’s opinion, but his repeated attempts to get rid of Mangle put their parent relationship at stake. Helen easily favors Claudia and Amanda over Foxy. She brings him down in all of his achievements, hoping to lower his self-esteem. She appears to be a horrible mother to Foxy, constantly dragging him down. Claudia Fazfox Claudia and Foxy have the typical brother-sister relationship. When he does something wrong, Claudia makes him do painful gymnastics and brings out the Slug Rules. Though they bicker often, both siblings care for each other unmeasurably. Amanda Fazfox Amanda and Foxy have a similar relationship to him and Claudia, however, they seem to get along much less, but still care for each other. Marionette Due to Foxy's reputation as a troublemaker in Marionette School, Marionette often punishes him. Despite this, Marionette is a more caring mother than Helen will ever be, and he is thankful for her, and vice versa. Friendships Springtrap Springtrap is Foxy's best friend. They often get in trouble and misbehave together, earning the bad boy reputation alongside each other. Golden Freddy Golden Freddy is another one of Foxy's friends. While they aren't as friendly as Foxy and Springtrap, they do have much in common. Freddy Similar to Golden Freddy, Foxy and Freddy do not talk as much as him and Springtrap, but are still good friends. Toy Freddy Toy Freddy is rarely interacting with Foxy, but they are acquaintances from Mangle. Toy Bonnie Toy Bonnie is in love with Foxy. The latter, however, does not feel the same, but they still seem on good terms. Bonnie Due to being in different crowds, Foxy and Bonnie are almost never seen interacting, only sometimes, but Mangle must be involved. Chica Chica and Foxy are rarely ever seen interacting, but might occasionally due to Mangle. Balloon Boy Balloon Boy and Foxy are acquaintances because of Mangle. Balloon Girl Balloon Girl and Foxy are acquaintances because of Mangle. Sugar Sugar and Foxy are not exactly friends. However, they seem to be acquaintances, but are not on the best terms due to Satan and Helen's constant attempts to arrange them together. Cindy Cindy and Foxy are very unlikely to interact. Enemies Toy Chica Toy Chica and Foxy used to date. He now resents her and she is obsessed with him. Purple Guy Foxy tries to kill Purple Guy every time he appears, due to his threats to Mangle. Trivia * He has 2 birthdays due to being twins with Claudia Fazfox. * His blood type is AB-, the rarest one out there. * He is the eldest Fazfox sibling and only male. Category:Characters Category:Foxes Category:Pyro Category:Demons Category:Fire Foxes Category:Humans